


Lost in the Memories

by stfuklaus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Commission!Dave, Klave, M/M, The Commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfuklaus/pseuds/stfuklaus
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

The Umbrella Hargreeves and the Sparrow Hargreeves had come to an agreement, and now they all lived under the same roof. They never interacted though, they shared the house but each of the families lived on opposite sides of it until they felt like interacting (or, were forced to interact, which Five knew was going to be sooner or later).

“So, what now? We horribly screwed up the timeline, The Commission *has* to be looking for us.” Five said to his family.

“Well now that the weird lady who was Diego’s girlfriend’s” – “Ex-girlfriend. And her name’s Lila.” Diego interrupted.

“Well now that her mom is dead, we might’ve gotten off of this easy” Klaus told Five.

“It can’t be that easy”.

“Oh, come on Five, not everything in life has to be hard, loosen up old man, we can finally be free! Yay!!” Klaus said happily, clapping softly.

“Five’s got a point, The Commission would never let us get away with this, you realize how badly we messed shit up? For starters, the Umbrella Academy never existed, it’s now the ‘Sparrow’ Academy. We aren’t getting off of this easy, Klaus.” Explained Diego.

Klaus audibly sighed. He stood up and left the room. “Well I need to rest, so keep losing your mind over this, I couldn’t care less.”

“We don’t need them right now, let’s go to our rooms. We can talk about this in the morning.” Diego suggested.

“Them? Who’s them?” Asked Luther.

“Klaus..?”

“… Why “them”?”

“Because he told me he uses they/them pronouns as well as he/him.”

“Oh? How does that work?”

“I’m not explaining right now, I’m too tired. Goodnight” Diego said as he stood up and left too.

Luther stood there, confused.

Now, going back to what Klaus was doing. He went to his room and started playing one of his favorite songs, “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy” by Queen. They heard a loud thump from outside, so they went to check what – or who – had made the noise. He looked to the left and saw nothing, and then a single gunshot was heard. Klaus quickly turned around to see a man in a mask, similar to the one’s Cha-Cha and Hazel wore back when they were torturing him.

_Shit._

“HEY ASSHOLE! YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME? THINK AGAIN!” Klaus yelled and ran towards this mysterious man. Kicked his stomach, making him lose balance. The man tried to punch Klaus, but they were quick to dodge him. Klaus attempted to pin him to the wall, but the man rapidly turned it around and grabbed him by the neck trying to choke them. “You have no idea how much I’m enjoying this right now” Klaus said, followed by them punching him in the stomach, throwing him to the floor. Klaus kneeled on top of the man’s chest. He heard a voice coming from the mask. “Is that all you’ve got?”.

That voice… it wasn’t anyone’s. Klaus got weak all of a sudden.

“Dave? Is that you…?”

The man stood up, punched Klaus in the face, and made him fall unconscious. He took his mask off, revealing his identity. He looks at them confused at first, he hadn’t had a good look at Klaus’s face just yet. His expression quickly changes after recognizing his face, to a more concerned and worried one, and he softly goes “shit” before also falling to the ground unconscious after someone broke a vase on his head.

“FIVE! I THINK THEY FOUND US!”. 


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus woke up in a bed, his ears ringing and his head hurting like a bitch. “What’s going on?” he asked softly, seeing his siblings all talking to each other quietly.

“Oh my god you’re awake” Diego came up to him and helped him stand up. Then opened his arms offering a hug.

Klaus found comfort in their brother’s arms, especially since Diego wasn’t a very affectionate person, to say the least.

“Look who’s also up” said Five, pointing to the commission guy after hearing him grunting and moving his head. He noticed he was tied up in a chair and had duct tape covering his mouth. So obviously, he started screaming in fear. Klaus let go of Diego after noticing… it _was_ Dave.

“Dave are you okay?” He asked, trying to go up to him. Luther grabbed Klaus by their shirt, lifted them up and stopped them from getting any closer.

“Hey stop! What are you doing? Get off me!” he complained.

“No, what are YOU doing, he almost killed you, Klaus. Don’t get close to him before we know who this asshole is and what he wants.”

“I KNOW WHO HE IS LUTHER! HIS NAME IS DAVE, NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME” Klaus begged, a little more agitated this time. Dave nodded with a scared look on his face. Allison took the duct tape off of his mouth, and he started gasping for air.

“I can explain I swear” Dave said, still trying to catch his breath.

“Who are you?” asked Diego in a threatening voice. Dave glanced at Klaus, his vision was blurry but he recognized his face.

“Aren’t you that cult leader from 1963?” he asked softly pointing to Klaus.

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s me!”

“So, you two know each other?” Allison joined in. Klaus was almost hypnotized as if no one else was in the room except for Dave. Everything and everyone else was blurry, he didn’t hear their voices, only muffled noise. As if he was underwater.

“Oh my god Dave you’re alive but... how? It’s 2019 I mean... aren’t you supposed to be like 80?” Klaus kept going, ignoring Allison’s question. To be fair, he hadn’t even noticed his sister’s voice.

“They got me a job” Dave said, still confused.

“They? Who’s ‘they’? The Commission?” Five asked, preparing himself to attack him.

Dave nodded, with a worried look on his face. “Mhm”, he said softly.

Five grabbed a broom that was near him, about to hit Dave with the stick.

“STOP! DON’T HURT HIM!” Klaus yelled. “you already did and... and I did too and he doesn’t deserve that!”

Five let the improvised weapon down, grunted, and calmed himself down. After all, he cared a lot about Klaus.

“Klaus, you know this guy?” Allison asked again, a little more impatient this time.

Klaus sighed, sat down on the bed he was previously laying on. He looked at his dog tag, the one Dave had given him. He held onto it tightly, everyone staring at him waiting for a response.

“Yes. I know him… better than anyone else. I accidentally traveled to 1968 and met him, we fought together in the Vietnam war. We were together for about ten months, almost a year. We liked to go to this bar and get drunk and dance together. We were so in love. I thought I’d never lose him, he was the only reason I stayed sober. He was my escape from everyone and everything. But then on February 21st, 1969, Hill 689 in A Shau Valley, we went in to fight together and… he never came back. He’s the love of my life. The only person I ever loved more than myself. Diego and Five knew a little about this but… I never told anyone the full story.”

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds, but for Klaus it felt like forever. Diego was the first to break the silence.

“Hold on hold on what the hell is going on in here? This guy broke into our house, attacked you, and almost killed you, which you're welcome by the way, I'm the one who saved your ass. Not only that but he admitted being from The Commission, and now you’re saying you time traveled? Met him in the Vietnam war AND you’re saying he died. He’s literally alive, here, and just as confused as the rest of us. Why would you keep something like time traveling to yourself? We could’ve helped you, Klaus!”

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP DIEGO! You guys never trust me or believe me, what would’ve been different this time?” Their voice started breaking and tears rolled down his face.

Everyone was silent again. The one to break the silence this time was Dave.

“Can you get me off this chair?”

“No.” Said Five and Diego in unison.

“No no… let him go… he’s good” Klaus voiced softly.

“Are you out of your mind, Klaus? He’s from The Commission there’s no way on earth he’s ‘good’.”

“You were from there too Five, and I know you aren’t a bad person.”

“I’m your brother”

“And he’s my boyfr- ex-boyfriend… or whatever, I know him and I know he’s good”

“But-“

“But what, Five? You know nothing about Dave!” His voice started breaking again.

“Klaus seems serious about this, let the man go”

“Thanks, Diego” Klaus said, calmer now.

Luther untied the rope around Dave, letting him stand up and stretch. Dave’s head still hurt, and he was bleeding a little. He sat down in a more comfortable chair, sighed, and said

“Listen the only place I know you from is that cult thing in 1963… oh and the time you came into my store and got pink pai-“

“Mamie pink, it was mamie pink.” Klaus expected to hear a snarky comment from Ben, but the room stayed silent. Except for Dave’s voice.

“I don’t care if it’s mamie pink, I want to know what’s up with you. You’re acting so weird around me. I don’t get it”

Klaus sighed, losing his patience.

“Remember when those assholes from The Commission kidnapped me? Cha-Cha and Hazel or whatever? They had a briefcase that I stole when I escaped. I thought it might’ve had money, maybe something I could pawn… but instead, that stupid briefcase took me to the Vietnam war in 1968, where I met Dave. We fell in love, bla bla bla, then he died in my arms and so I came back to 2019. Then Five made us travel back to the ’60s accidentally, and we hadn’t technically met yet. I knew you but you didn’t know me. I was only trying to save your life but you enlisted to the stupid war either way and I guess that’s when The Commission recruited you? And now you’re here, alive and...”

“And?” asked Dave.

“And I love you.”

“It all makes sense now…” Five muttered under his breath.

“Hm?” Klaus wiped the tears off his face and looked up to look at his brother’s face.

“It makes sense, that’s why I got that mission”

“What are you talking about?” Vanya joined in.

“February 21st right Klaus?”

“Yeah that’s… that’s the date Five”

"You, what's your last name?"

"Katz"

“If Klaus stayed in Vietnam any longer, the timeline would be altered, meaning I had to eliminate his only reason to stay, who was well… David Katz. I didn’t understand this until no-“

“You did WHAT?”

“Klaus I didn’t know-“

“YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID TO ME? YOU MADE ME LOSE THE ONLY THING THAT EVER MATTERED TO ME!”

“Hey Klaus calm do-“

“NO DIEGO! I WON’T ‘CALM DOWN’. HE MADE ME LOSE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.”

The tension in the room kept growing. Klaus stayed quiet for a moment. He took a deep breath and glanced at Five.

“I hate you. I hate this family. All of you. FUCK YOU.” Screamed Klaus with tears rolling down his face, exited the room. The door shut close aggressively, although Klaus didn’t touch it.

“Vanya? Was that you?” asked Allison.

“No, I swear it wasn’t!”

“So was it…” Allison glanced at Diego.

“Klaus.”


End file.
